Lincoln Harem
by Creeply
Summary: Lincoln starts to grow his harem with the Casagrande families most sexual woman during a vacation. Some Rita/Lincoln/Carlotta smut. Read and review, two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Read and review, hopefully more stories will be up soon, doubt that I will write many for this story just wanted to write a few things for this. Read and review.**

Rita Loud tried not to be embarrassed, after all they were in a foreign country and she should not expect to be comfortable at all times. But she did not expect to be walking naked through the jungles of a south american country following a significantly younger and also naked woman through the trees. How did Rita Loud find herself following Carlotta Casagrande down a tree lined stretch of beach naked in a South American country with sounds of her small brood of children fading into the distance?

It all began with the Loud house and the Casagrande household deciding to take a trip together to a lovely foreign land. Well Carlotta and Rita were seated next to each other on the plane and somehow it turns out that they had a lot in common! Rita had not expected that she would strike up such a close and good friendship with someone half her age, who was also very excitable and polite. IT was a surprise that she actually liked her company and seemed to enjoy being around the mother of eleven children, a few of which were almost fully grown and moved out.

Which oddly enough did not mean that they actually left home, in fact most of her kids, even though they were well into their twenties still remained at home and mooched off of her and her husband.

The two women finally came out of the jungle to a small secluded beach, no one around. It was beautiful and just the two of them utterly naked. Rita wasn't even sure if this was part of the nudist beach that the Casagrande family insisted that they go to.  
"This is lovely Carlotta...but why did you bring me here?" Rita said blushing as the girl that she had gotten to know so well on the plane turned her attentions to the older blonde woman.  
"I wanted to say thank you...for this wonderful vacation." she licked her lips seductively and before Rita could react she was being kissed by her. Rita did not know how to react...her mind was going blank...all she could think to do...all that the hot ball in her core was telling her to do...was that since her limp cocked husband had not touched her for so long...her fingers twitched before inching across Carlotta's ample backside and then squeezed the younger girl to her without any regrets or any more hesitations.

* * *

Lincoln walked through the forest, his massive twelve inch cock was throbbing in irritation, he was horny as all hell. Seeing his super hot sisters walking around in the nude under the hot sun made him want to fuck them like a mad animal, but of course with all of those other people hanging around that would probably be considered weird and unnatural. Who were those random people to doubt his love and devotion to his cock sleeves? He could fuck them wild whenever he wanted back home. But here? With them standing just a few feet away with their glistening wet bodies, their massive boobies and nice spankable asses just inches away from his hands...

He wanted to grab them and grope them into submission. But instead he would have to just satisfy himself by jerking off in the woods beside the ocean. He might get lucky and run across a person from around there, maybe get a few fucks out of them. He always seemed to have crazy weird luck with things like that lately. Especially ever since he began fucking his siblings. Hey he was the one guy in a house full of estrogen what did you expect?

Lincoln rounded the corner to the beach and froze in shock and amazement. He grinned to himself. It looked as if he was not the only deviant in his immediate family, or in the Casagrande clan. By the way that the two women were eating each other out it looked as if he came at the right time. And hopefully he would be 'cumming' pretty soon.

He stood watching the two women, one was a girl that was about the same age as his sister and the other was his own very attractive mother. He had long ago accepted that he was not what people would describe as normal or average, especially when it came to things like sex. He was superior, he was amazing. He was attracted to just about any female that was within reach, and that included his small army of sisters. A few of them had even reciprocated his feelings and they had fooled around before.

He was hoping to add his mother to the fun soon. First he just had to find the perfect opportunity, and what better opportunity was there then when she had her head buried deep in between another woman thighs? This was his chance, he could just tell. Now all that he had to do was seize the moment.

He walked out of the jungle and towards the 69ing figures who were really going at it. They were using their fingers to play with each others assholes while their tongues were diving deep into the others folds and lapping up the juices that were dribbling out. He hoped that they would soon be doing the exact same thing except with his cum. He couldn't wait for them to get a taste of his addictive thick, salty cum.

He strolled out with his cock bobbing along in front of him. He got right behind Carlotta's massive tan ass and slapped it with his cock before clearing his throat. She stopped and looked over her shoulder before blushing. Lincoln quirked an eyebrow and gestured to his massive cock.  
"Mind if I cut in?" She grinned and raised her ass and hips giving him plenty of access to her cunt. Lincoln of course did not hesitate and dove right into her cunt, it was wet with his mothers saliva. Rita looked up in wide eyed amazement as possibly the largest cock that she had ever seen engulfed itself in Carlotta's pussy. Her pussy just seemed to suck the cock up without a second thought, as if it were nothing. Which must have been no easy feat. She could hear Carlotta groaning and grinding herself hard against it, letting out adorable little squeaks and squeals of pleasure as she slowly gobbled down the cock.

Lincoln groaned before looking down at his mothers wide eyes.  
"Hey mom." He said offhandedly as he continued to fuck the slut that was still eating out Rita. Rita attempted to form a concrete sentence, but her mind breaking orgasm was starting to roll over her and she forgot how to actually speak and only let out groans and moans in pleasure as she felt her entire body quiver with joy and pleasure at the expert cunt licking of her brand new lover.

Lincoln had to get his deviant qualities from somewhere and that somewhere just so happened to be his whore of a mother who enjoyed it whenever she cheated on her husband. In fact some of her children were probably not even his, I mean one guy fathering eleven children? Especially a small weak dick little asshole like him? There was no way! One of the children whose parentage was very much up in the air was Lincoln, now if only Rita could remember a certain white haired lover with the stamina of a stallion. But the electric pleasure jumping out of her cunt and into her core caused her mind to go blank. She had no idea that a person could be such an expert at eating another person out. She hoped that she would one day become good enough to equal Carlotta and give her as much pleasure as the younger woman was giving to her.

Rita groaned out as pleasure rippled through her entire body, she felt her chest hitch in anticipation. She watched wide eyed as Lincoln just effortlessly fell into beat with what was going on, he had just been passing by earlier...and yet he had jumped in without any prompting...it was almost as if he had planned out the entire thing and just strolled along into it! She doubted that her son was that smart...he was just that skilled!

She licked her lips and stuck her tongue out trying to get a taste of that enormous cock. It was as straight as a ruler, not a single bend to it. She got a little bit of flavor on the tip of her tongue and the flavors that burst across her lips seemed to seep straight to her soul. Tiny hearts exploded in her eyes and she knew that she had to shove that thick cock up inside of her or else she would go insane with longing. But first she would wait politely to the side until he finished up inside of their brand new lover Carlotta.

Carlotta's continued to bounce up and down on Lincoln's massive member. It was long and strong and felt as if it were driving straight to her soul. She groaned and flung her ponytailed head back. Her phat ass rippled with pleasure as she slammed herself to the end of his cock. Her massive ass cheeks quivering against his chiseled abs. She felt him bottom out inside of her, so she went to tease him, pulling herself up so far that only the very tip remained inside of her. But even that seemed to stretch her smaller and dainty pussy lips.

She had not expected a cock to walk in on her seducing the very hot MILF beneath her, but she tended to roll with whatever might come across her. So she was rolling her hips on this seemingly endless cock.

Carlotta's mouth fell open and she began to lean back down and moan into the older woman snatch. It certainly didn't look as if she had given birth eleven times. She must be incredibly flexible or something. Carlotta was actually jealous. She wanted to be this sexy when she was Rita's age. Then again she also wanted to be with Rita at that time.

She had had her eyes on the fat bootied bitch since they got onto the plane. She didn't think of herself as a homewrecker, she had sex lots of times with both husbands and wives. If their marriages crumbled because of little old her...well she couldn't be blamed for that right? Plus she had the sons consent to do so which was really half the battle.

Carlotta groaned and seemed to hum into the mature pussy that she was appreciating. It was like a fine wine, better with age. She felt Rita flood her mouth with her juices as Carlotta also began to orgasm. She gripped down on the massive cock that was filling her to the brim and let loose with tidal waves of her hot sticky love juice all over Lincoln's waist and his hips and lap. Lincoln groaned and continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He had one intention today, and that was to make both of these older women his bitches. He might not have been planning it but he rolled with whatever seemed to come his way.

Rita reached upwards, arching her back and sticking out her tongue to lick at the cock and pussy that was before her, she rubbed her nose against her sons balls and breathed in the musky unwashed odor of his beautiful balls and exquisite cock, it was like smelling the most glorious and sexy thing that she had ever smelled before.

She wanted this thought tattooed onto her mind. She felt Carlotta shiver above her and knew that the tanned skinned girl was already finished. And Rita had only orgasmed once! She needed more...she needed...it might be wrong but that cock looked so right! She knew that no one would fault her for thinking this, this was good, this would be like a mother son bonding exercise, after all she only had one son, and they had to remain close or else some floozy might just try and steal her precious little Lincoln away from her!

Who else could love a son more then his mommy? She was going to let him fuck her into a mewling mess and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop her!

Rita non too gently pushed the younger girl off of her. Lincoln grinned downwards at his mother and she wondered absentmindedly if she might have bitten off more then she could chew. She then realized something...he was not wearing a condom. She also had never actually used the pill she just didn't believe in it, and she had heard plenty of stories of women her age getting pregnant again, and with such a young stud who she was hoping to make her lover...a bit of caution might be in order.

She turned over and presented her ass to her son. He knew exactly what she was implying and got to his knees to take her beneath the hips and hold her up. H spat on his palms and on her ass for good measure. Good old fashioned lube! He already had plenty of pre cum but this was mostly for her benefit. He was a loving son after all.

Rita gasped and screamed as waves of pleasure washed over her as he forced his impossibly massive cock head into her tight asshole. She had no idea that he was large enough to get her to stretch like that! She groaned and pushed back against him before going completely still, that had been a mistake, he had to be the one to make the first move, he was so massive and his cock was reaching the very depths of her asshole! She felt a hand tease her cunt, her still dripping wet pussy lips ached from all of the attention that they were receiving, they had not gotten any loving in months! And after Carlotta's tongue and now Lincolns fingers eagerly forcing themselves deep into her...well this was the happiest that she had been in a long time!

She felt as if her pussy had gone entirely numb in the time that it had taken Lincoln and Carlotta to fuck her to orgasm once! And yet crazily enough she felt as if she could feel everything else a thousand times better. She felt as if her very heart and soul was exploding out of her in massive waves of pleasure. Lincoln had most of his hand inside of her pussy when he pulled it out completely drenched in her juices. He spanked her big jiggly ass and grinned as it bounced and rippled.

"Yeah you like that don't you? You're a slut for this cock huh? You like this cock? Aren't you just a dirty little girl huh? A big ass little slut. Isn't she Carlotta?"  
"Oh yes she is." The girl said as she crawled over on her hands and knees and took Rita's face in her hands before peppering it with loving kisses mixed with a tongue lusting for the older woman. She licked and sucked at Rita's face, biting her full lips and landing on her cheeks. Rita had the look of a fucked stupid sheep on her face and could only make little grunts and groans of pleasure and enjoyment. She had no idea how good a cock could be until she had one like this.

"You have a pretty nice ass too Carlotta." Lincoln said and he gestured for her to crawl to him. She did so that the two big bootied bitches were side by side and looking over their shoulders at the eighteen year old stud. He grinned down authoritatively at them.  
"Let's see. Mom's butt is nice and big, very good for spanking and soft. Like a couple of pillows." He said as he spanked her again and smiled at the ripples. He then pulled out much to her annoyance. She had already orgasmed a couple of times already and waiting for him to finish was starting to get scary, just how long could he last?  
"But Carlotta's ass" Here Lincoln shoved his twitching dick into the younger woman tight pussy as he began to finger her asshole and squeeze her butt. "It is nice and firm and perky. It is also filled with muscles. Mom's butt is easier to get into and so soft. You it is like fucking a vice. We should work on that...maybe the three of us fuck twice a day until Mom's butt is firmer and Carlotta's is also squishier?"  
"You have eleven kids and you see how firm your butt is mister." Rita jokingly warned only to be silenced by kisses and Lincolns cock again. He went between the two insatiable women, working his dick into their pussies and assholes until he felt his inevitable twitching and tightening in his balls.  
"Well here I cum." He said pulling out of a panting Rita who was trying her best to stay upright. She turned and looked in wide eyed wonder as her sons gripped his shaft and jerked himself off. In three good strokes he shot his massive thick load. She felt as if she got hit in the face by a gallon of milk. It was thick and sticky and stunk of sex and need and Lincolns super duper potent seed.

Carlotta opened her mouth, it looked as if it were lined with webbing as she attempted to suck all of the cum down her throat and into her belly. She licked the cum off of Rita in big loud slurps as she messily licked at Rita's shocked face.  
"Not bad. you two ready for round two? I've got some more in the tank." Lincoln said patting his cock which was still long and his balls which were still nice and swollen. The two women eagerly exchanged a hungry glance before nodding.

Many hours later and after a dip in the ocean Lincoln was walking back along the path with a hand on a different ass cheek. Rita and Carlotta were talking across the tall boys chest like a couple of gossiping busy bodies. Happily laughing and giggling like school children. Carlotta got a wicked glint in her eye and looked at Lincoln with a smile.  
"So you seem to like Milf's right?" Lincoln leered down at his own mother before kissing her on the forehead.  
"Don't you know it." Rita blushed and giggled like a child, she hoped that she had scooped all of his cum out of her, otherwise there were going to be a few white haired inbred babies running around soon!  
"And girls with big old birthing hips." With that Carlotta slapped her ass and hip and wiggled against him.  
"Your point?"  
"My momma and aunt haven't been getting a good dick for years. What do you two say?" The two looked at each other before grinning deviantly.  
"Hell yes."

 **So again read and review. Hopefully more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review. This or any of my stories. Would appreciate it. This is the last chapter hopefully. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Frida Casagrande has no idea why her big hipped only daughter had dragged them to this hell hole but she was not going to just give up a spa day! Frida, her sister in law Maria and Frida's oldest child Carlotta had brought them to the Loud house with the promise of a spa day in order for all of them to relax. And after that vacation she certainly felt as if she deserved it.

The three women were all wearing their normal outfits with Carlotta carrying a bag that she said held a few essential supplies. They reached the front door, the lawn was covered in discarded crap that the kids that lived here never ever seemed to clean up. They knocked politely until the door opened and before them stood Rita Loud, mother of eleven children. She smiled widely and embraced the three of them.

Frida grinned happily and returned the hug, she was always such a nice and welcoming woman that she really shouldn't be complaining.

"I am so happy that you three could make it! Please come on in." Rita said happily as she dragged the three into the house. They quickly complied. The Loud's dog was jumping and barking at them before being shooed away by Rita. She grinned and gestured to four tables set up in the living room.  
"I kid you not my children are trying to attempt to be actual spa workers. So we get all of the work without losing any of the cash! Isn't that just great!" She said excitedly. Carlotta instantly agreed nodding her head eagerly.

"Oh I can't wait to get started! This is going to be incredible!" Carlotta shouted excitedly. Frida and Maria exchanged confused looks, they had not expected it to all take place in one house. That was weird right? But they also couldn't complain. The kids probably worked really hard and deserved at least a little chance, and who knows? It might actually be very enjoyable.

"They want us to start with massages. So I suggest you strip down to your comfort level." Rita said as she gripped her wide hips and dropped her pants. Revealing that she was not actually wearing anything underneath them. Maria swore softly to herself in Spanish before covering her eyes in embarrassment. Frida gulped and looked at her daughter who was already eagerly removing her own clothing revealing that she was wearing absolutely nothing else underneath it. Frida gulped in anticipation before she too gripped her own shirt and began to slowly remove her own clothing.

Soon the four women were nude and laying across the tables set up in the living room. Maria and Frida had at least chosen to put towels over their ample and impressive hips and rears. There were still noticeable mountains beneath the towels. If anything it made them look all the more impressive. Rita and Carlotta smirked towards each other knowingly as they lay bare assed out in the open, exposed for the world to see.

The door opened and Leni and Lori walked in wearing purple swimsuits and holding a strange liquid in a jar. The label said tanning lotion, but Carlotta and Rita knew the truth. Rita had instructed her genius daughter to whip up a little aphrodisiac just to get Frida and Maria in the right mind set before they saw Lincoln. It just had to be rubbed on over the skin and bam you would be horny for a week. Lisa had made it extra strong because she knew what a freak her mother and brother were. She also figured that it would be a cool way to see what would happen. She was a scientist first and foremost after all.

So there the four women were. Laying on small tables in the Loud living room, with towels covering their asses and two very pretty blonde girls rubbing a strange smelling tingling lotion into their aching backs and sides. Lori knew what her mother was planning, she had been brought into the plan with the offer of a chance to ride Lincoln without any interruptions for twenty four hours straight. And Leni they just told to do it and promised not to trick her. She of course went along with it because she was an idiot. So there was in truth no real downside for anyone involved.

Frida groaned in pleasure as the two girls rubbed the strange smelling tanning solution over her back and down her shoulders. She had never felt so relaxed. She felt as if her entire body was slowly getting unknotted and truly relaxed for the first time all day. She could get used to this unique little spa setting. She giggled as Leni played with the side of her boob that was sticking out from her towel. It should have been a little uncomfortable or frightening but instead she felt utterly exhilarated at the young girls fingers. They felt so skillful.

Maria gasped in Lori's grip and then relaxed as she squeezed and rubbed the conception all over her. She felt something filling her head...like cotton...or a bright light. She grinned and relaxed her head. A barking arose and then the door slammed open.

"Oh shit!" Lori shouted. The four women sat up and gasped as the dog ran out the front door pulling the bag that contained their clothes out with him. Lori and Leni rushed after him before turning and looking at the four hot women awkwardly.  
"Don't worry! We'll get them back!" She shouted before gesturing upstairs. "For now enjoy the sauna!" She slammed the door shut and ran after the dog with Leni in tow. Of course only Rita and Carlotta knew that this was all going according to plan. Get the two women all excited and then separate them from their clothing, and then get them into the intoxicatingly hot water that was the sauna.

Rita stood up and ushered the women to follow her. It wasn't too hard. As a matriarch of the most children she was used to taking charge of situation such as these. Maria and Frida attempted to say something, but there really was nothing else to say. How could you actually function in a situation like this without just going along with it at this point?

They entered the upstairs bathroom which had enormous billows of steam floating through the entire room. It was suffocating. There were a few chairs set up in the too small bathroom. The four big hipped, large breasted and very sexually frustrated women clambered inside. Frida and Maria had no idea what was happening to them...but they just felt...hot...bothered...excited...they began to look at everyone in the room through the corner of their eyes...thinking...bad thoughts...wrong thoughts...sexy thoughts... Needful thoughts.

Maria licked her lips and then shook her head once she realized that she had done it. She could not seriously be looking at her niece, her sister in law and her good friend like this right? It was so strange...and yet so equally intoxicating. She knew that she had to have them. Or else she would go mad with desire.

The door to the bathroom eased open and someone walked in before slamming it closed behind them. The four women froze. Frida and Maria were inches apart, their faces almost touching, their lips puckering up in anticipation. They had not even been aware that they were moving. Rita had actually begun to touch herself, her fingers playing at her cunt and making her feel alive with pleasure. Carlotta had taken it one step further by rubbing a shampoo bottle against her cunt opening. Lincoln was wearing shades and listening to blaring music out of his iPod. He deposited it onto the counter and jumped into the shower. He knew that the women were there.

This was all part of their plan. He dropped his towel and flung it onto Carlotta's lap. She could smell him on it and breathed deeply. Frida shot her daughter a confused look before she caught the sheer sensual sexual smell coming off of the young man. She could not help herself, she gazed longingly into the shower and gasped.

His cock. His cock was huge. She squeaked and tried to cover her blushing face. Maria was already moving forward. In the back of her mind, the part that actually perceived things. The part that still held onto societies views and thoughts...she noticed that Rita and Carlotta were shamelessly making out and Carlotta was pulling on the MILF's large nipples, practically milking her. Carlotta was gasping as Rita gripped her cunt and rubbed aggressively at her mound. But Maria only saw that partially, she was much more focused on the cock in front of her. Swinging softly and invitingly. As if it were hypnotizing her. She felt as if she were a wild animal. Destined to do one thing and one thing only. Mate. Mate with this amazing male in front of her.

She could only think about how that was the biggest most beautiful cock that she had ever seen in her entire life. She licked her lips in anticipation, then she licked them again. And again. and again until she had enough spit to double as lube and she was actually starting to dribble out of her mouth. She leaned into the hot water and gave his cock a kiss. She felt it harden almost instantly and then slap her on the forehead. She looked up and saw Lincoln smirking down at her. She gulped and felt her pussy gush, actually gush in orgasm.

"Looks like someones a squirter. And I haven't even touched you yet. Neat." Lincoln said with a smile as he reached down and helped her get shakily to her feet. They were about the same height. But he seemed so much taller. She leaned against his chest and looked up at him in desperation and love. She needed him. That was all she knew. She needed that cock between his legs to utterly fuck her up.

She leaned upwards and kissed him. the hot water boiling down their backs. Lincoln gripped her ass in his hands and effortlessly picker her up. Licking her all the way down to her belly before he slowly slid her onto his cock. It slid in without any trouble. She had given brith twice already. Maria gasped and groaned as she felt him fill her up to the brim. Rita and Carlotta's sounds of pleasure rolled through the entire room as they commenced to eating each other out. Rita fisted Carlotta's head into her mature cunt. Carlotta could not get enough of this older woman cunt. She was probably going to spend the rest of her life in there if she could. It was wet and warm and soft and inviting. She could get lost in it.

Carlotta moaned and reached down to her own cunt where she began to play with her own leaking pussy lips. The heat in the room was starting to make her feel stifled. She gripped her hair tie and flung her long black locks over her back where they instantly got stuck in her sweat covered back. Lincoln pushed himself upwards into Maria's folds. He grinned sadisatically as he began to thrust slowly and surely into her cunt. She was incredible. He could hardly believe that he was fucking his girlfriends mom. He was a little surprised that Ronnie Anne did not know about his little harem, but it was probably a good thing as she would probably kick his ass if she found out.

He began to slap himself into the panting woman. Her tight wet folds cushioned his member as he began to grope her ass cheeks. They tensed and squirmed in his hands as he gripped and pinched and spanked them. Maria could only groan and roll her head back in pleasure as she forced his face into her tits. Lincoln began to unapologetically slobber over the two perfect globes. He jumped and groaned as he felt a tongue wrap itself around the long bit of his cock outside of the latina Milf on his cock.

Frida was touching herself to the erotic sight as she wrapped her long nimble tongue around and around his shaft and squeezed him with all her might. Her thighs rubbed together as she felt her own orgasm grow inside of her. She was so hot and horny and the squishing sounds of flesh on flesh and water on skin and beautiful people fucking in front of her...

She could not help herself.

Lincoln groaned at the attack of tongue on cock and shot his load into Maria. The woman groaned and shouted out his name as she orgasmed all over his lap and thighs and her juices dribbled down between them before splashing onto Frida's wide waiting face. Her eager smile lapped it all down. Knowing that she was going to be next!

Lincoln looked over at his mother and Carlotta who had broken out the dildos that they had hidden in there earlier and were remorselessly fucking each other silly with them. He knew that they would eventually want him. They would want him so bad. He licked his lips. Yes, this was going to be a good day.

 **That was that, hope you enjoyed, sorry if that was a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Anyway hopefully the next story will be up soon. I am probably done with this one though. Any of the stories I write are up for grabs so just pick your favorite and go for it is my suggestion.**


End file.
